


Anniversary Present

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 10:47:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1507730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Togami's perfectly fine with spoiling Celes on their big 1 year anniversary. But what does she give him in return?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anniversary Present

Togami and Celes's one year anniversary was today.

Of course, Togami had remembered. Although he was usually someone who would consider themselves aromantic, Celestia was someone who he believed he could truly understand, and she had told him many times that she was the exact same way, just proving to him once again that they were practically made for one another. And, due to that, he liked to spoil her.

Literally. Anything Celes so much as glanced at? Bought, right away. She'd gained probably a hundred lolita styled dresses in the last year, a shit fucking ton of makeup, and he had even paid for chest surgery and transitioning for her when their relationship was still just blossoming. Needless to say, she had never once denied his offers, and he hardly "offered" so much as bought right away.

Celeste had shared her past with him, of being incredibly poor and her parents forcing her to go into gambling, even though she despised it, and how she had to put on a nice face for Hopes Peak to become successful and graduate, all for the sake of her dear family, no matter how much it pained her. Due to that, he'd handed over even more money to her, for her to donate to her family, without even considering that the Queen of Lies may have been lying. After all, she was in love with him. She had absolutely no reason to lie... Did she...?

No. Of course she didn't. 

And that's why, on the date of their one year anniversary, Togami used it as an excuse to blow a LOT of money. When one says "blow", usually they would consider it to be a waste and leaving you bankrupt, but his family could afford to spend the amount of money that would send one family bankrupt in a simple day, if they so please. And, Togami quite almost did.

He'd bought her a full outfit, one that he knew she'd had her eyes on for a long time, as well as a new supply of her favourite, expensive brands of makeup. Waiting at their large table that they dined at, he had invited her to join him in an expensive dinner date, where he would present the gifts to her.

Smiling smugly, he knew it was perfect, and he was almost literally patting himself on the back when she walked in, looking stunning as usual, her hair styled short, without her drills. She blinked, smiling very slightly, and making her way to sit across from Togami, and when sat down, greeted him.

"Good evening. It's a fine night for our anniversary, is it not?" 

He agreed. "You're correct."

She tilted her head, with a girlish giggle. "Ah...? Do you have something to say, Byakuya?" He smiled, only slightly, when she called him by his first name, although they'd quickly gotten used to it.

"I've been caught again, have I? Well, yes. I do."

Standing up, he gestured for her to follow him, and she stood up and walked after him. He led her to their room, where her dress and makeup were either wrapped up, or in the case of the expensive clothing, laid out on the bed. Upon laying eyes on it, she quite literally burst into tears, wrapping her arms around Togami, and hugging him tightly

"Byakuya... Thank you so much. I cannot tell you how much I appreciate this." Her voice was filled with emotion, and Togami simply nodded, and she held onto him for a few seconds later, before letting go, her arms going behind her back then.

"It's quite alright. Anything for you, after all."

"Ah... About that." Her tone changed completely, more serious. "Do you truly mean it when you say anything for me?" she questioned, looking innocently at him.

He nodded firmly. "Of course I do. Why, is there anything else you'd like...?" He paused, then smiled (although, let's note, his smile looks more like a smirk, a smug grin at best.) "It is our anniversary. I'll spoil you happily."

"Well... You know my lifelong dream, correct? I believe I've told you several times..." When she said told him, she meant hinted to him. After all, she had wanted it for a long time, but this may be the one thing she'd implied that Togami hadn't gotten her.

A castle in Europe, with many vampire butlers hired to work for her. That had been her dream, for many, many years. She would do anything, and she stresses anything to achieve that.

...Including, faking a relationship with a rich man for many years, perhaps? 

"Yes. I will give you the money immediately, just name a price."

Celes named a price that was more than enough to buy the castle, and hire the vampire men for as long as she pleased. In fact, it was twice the amount she knew she'd need. He began to write a check, when she exclaimed: "Wait...!"

"That's not enough to also hire the vampire men..." Togami halved the price and added that much to it, asking her if that was enough. Smiling slyly, the sly part slipping her partner's sight, she nodded, and he handed over the money.

When he did, she immediately grabbed the dress and makeup, and walked out, without thanking him, which struck Togami as odd. She'd always been more than grateful after everything, what was with her now? She walked out of the room, and into her room. 

He followed her, and walked in to her packing away the dress and check, many suitcases already filled as if this was pre-planned, and one of his butlers holding them on a trolly.

"We're breaking up." She said briskly. He was shocked, and you could almost hear his heart crack.

Byakuya Togami's heart, broken? A seemingly impossible act, achieved by only one, it seemed. "W...What is this? It's not April Fools, you're aware?" He said, sweating and his eyes wide.

"You did hear me, I know it. We are breaking up." she confirmed, closing up the final suitcase, then handing it to the butler.

She walked out without another word, stepping into a cab that had seemingly been pre called.

Staring after the taxi as it drove away, Togami was still shocked, and there was a pain in his chest. After standing on the porch for who knows how long, unfamiliar with the feeling of heartbreak and unbelieving of actual tears coming to his eyes, he walked back inside, and sunk down on an armchair, his eyes still wide.

And that was when he realised that something was missing from his pocket. Celestia Ludenberg had broken his heart and stolen his wallet, all for a castle in Europe.


End file.
